Cleaning Up
by Metalli Luna
Summary: On her routine cleaning of Neptune's home, IF encounters Plutia after she had a shower.


Cleaning Up - Adult Edition

IF usually had to take it upon herself to clean up Neptune's apartment when she wasn't around, otherwise the place would just get worse and worse continuously. She found all sorts while cleaning. Empty yoghurt pots, game cases and even a sock or two.

"I don't understand how she can live surrounded by things the entire time." IF sighed as she picked through the objects cluttering the floor. Unknown to IF though, somebody else was with her in the apartment, who didn't know that IF was there either. Plutia was taking a shower after she had woken up and found herself alone. Neptune and Nepgear must have left earlier to go monster hunting for the civilians. How nice of her not to have woken her up beforehand. Because of the running water and the walls effectively isolating any noise, Plutia did not know that IF was going about her normal cleaning. Continuing to wash herself down with the sponge and soap, Plutia sighed with relief at this moment of peace she found admits the typical happenings.

Having finished washing, the goddess stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her wet, glistening body. The Planeptune CPU couldn't help but notice that the towels Neppy had were never large enough to cover up all of the required areas, so Plutia found her small breasts not completely covered up. But she didn't mind, because there wasn't anybody else around right now.

IF knew that there was something underneath the sofa, but she just couldn't reach it. She tried lying on the floor and stretching out to try and get it, but that didn't particularly help either. Perhaps it just wasn't possible to get it from here.

"That's it! I should be able to get it from the other side." IF moved to the opposite side of the sofa, facing the shower room's door. Stretching again to reach it, she had more luck this time and got a grip on what the object was.

"Ai-chan, I didn't know you were here." IF jumped at the slow, sleepy voice, before recognising it as Plutia's. She couldn't turn where she was, so she could only talk back facing the way she was.

"Ah! Plutia, I didn't know that you were here. I thought everybody had gone out." If's muffled voice came from under the sofa. She wriggled out from underneath the sofa with the object in hand. A can of Nep-Bull. How did this get down here? IF looked from the can to Plutia, and promptly turned a deep red. Plutia's body was only covered up by a towel that was far too small for her. Wet, shiny feet and legs faced her while her area was barely kept out of view! Looking further up, her breasts partly showing, rising and falling with each breath. A delicate neck that glimmered in the light was below Plutia's smiling face, expressing no concern about what she was showing. IF was turning increasingly redder as each second passed.

Looking at her from here with her brown hair dishevelled and crimson red face, Plutia couldn't say that she didn't look very, inviting, in this position.

Her firm, shapely legs began walking towards the human girl lying on the floor and crouched down in front of her. IF had to keep her eyes on Plutia's friendly, calm face to avoid seeing anything.

"You know, there's nobody else around right now, and I don't think that they'll be anyone back for a while." The small goddess kept looking at IF's face without breaking eye contact, which only served to turn IF even redder.

"W-what do you mean?" She stumbled over her words while asking what she meant.

"I think we could both let off some tension, don't you think?" Plutia's soft voice was accentuated by the movement of her arm onto the sofa and her leaning in, closer to IF's face. At this point, IF had turned fully red. This was even cuter for Plutia to see.

"I guess there's only one thing left to do then." The goddess leaned in further and captured IF's lips with her own. Such sweet, tender lips they were. Both girls could feel each other's body heat vibrantly radiating which enhanced the kiss's intensity. IF could only be relieved now, and sighed deeply into the kiss. Plutia was enjoying herself just as much, immensely delighted with the human girl's lips. No single word could describe the sensation as it rippled through Plutia's body without failure. Her partner was experiencing the same feeling coursing through her body. Time lost all meaning as the kiss continued and both girls bathed in pure passion.

After an unknown amount of time, the kiss broke off and both girls just smiled at each other without complaint from either party. Plutia ran a hand up IF's leg and her body, whispering into her ear.

"Let's just remove any objects of distraction..." Her voice was a sensual murmur that sent shivers down IF's spine, as well as the entire landmasses. As soft and light as a crisp white feather, but with such undertones of wanting, it became so much more. Elegantly and without fail, Plutia withdrew one sleeve before moving to the other side. Seeing IF with only one sleeve of her oversized coat on was truly a sight to see. Delicately lifting the other sleeve off and lowering it to the ground, IF stood and lay down on the sofa, only her tank top and shorts remaining on her. It was such a rare thing to see, so the CPU took her time drinking in the enticing view, not imagining anything else of importance in the world at that moment. Her slender, creamy legs stretched out along the sofa that shone with the sweat of excitement from what was taking place. Her finely shaped body looked all the better in her casual clothes, the deep black contrasting with her lighter, silky skin that helped bring out the best parts of her. The slightly ruffled brown hair that fell down across her back completed the image perfectly, without fault. Her chest rising and falling lightly with each breath punctuated the appearance even further.

Plutia could resist herself no longer. Laying on top of IF and closing the distance with her, they engaged another deep, passionate kiss. Both girls hands slid up and down each other's bodies as their lips were together. Plutia was tracing carefully up IF's hips, feeling their delicacy and shape, while her partner was running her hands through the goddesses purple, flawlessly soft hair, taking in the overpowering sensation. Feeling her velvet-like back and coming round to her chin, IF lifted her partner's mouth off of hers, and smiled at her reassuringly at her. Moving her hands down her body to her small breasts, the girl traced slow, delicate circles around the flesh covered by the wet towel. Plutia gave the lightest gasp at the new sensation and smiled at IF. Even through the thin layer of fabric, IF could pleasure her friend. She had never imagined such intimacy developing between her and Plutia, but she always had felt something for her ever since they had met. Moving her hand to the opposite breast, IF tried something different with this one. This time she moved her finger in a spiral into the centre, and then out again. Plutia was enjoying the alternate technique that was being used. Everything about the scene was right. The slow, rewarding pace, the passion enriched atmosphere that overwhelmed both girl's minds, and the full, peaceful silence except for the slight gasp of pleasure. Plutia closed the distance once again and breathed softly and slowly next to IF's mouth before opening her mouth and carefully drawing her tongue down her cheek, neck, then stopping at her chest above her breasts. Looking up at IF first, she winked mischievously before turning back and taking the fabric with teeth and lifting it off slowly and painstakingly. Dropping her shirt on the sofa beside her, Plutia captured IF's lips with her own and slid her tongue into her mouth. Her eyes widened at this surprise, prior to meeting Plutia's with her own. As though it was a dance, their tongues swirled and twisted, taking control then losing it, a scarlet dance of love and zeal, neither girl wanting to ever let go. Lost in a dimension of ardour, the only thing for them was each other.

When both girls opened their eyes, they knew. Plutia could feel it before then, but she didn't want to spoil the moment. But when IF saw, she smiled warmly. There was bright light in Plutia's eyes, in the shape of a button. It grew brighter as she watched, and soon enough the light had enveloped her entire body. Floating in mid-air, her body became taller while developing a larger bottom and breasts, along with her hair turning magenta. The light disappeared from her body and her transformation was complete. Her smirk grew when she saw IF on the sofa, topless. Deep pink eyes took in the sight with her new personality.

"So, Ai-chan wants to relieve some built up stress? That sounds just like something I can deal with." Iris Heart's deep voice was laden thickly with obvious sexual desire and playfulness. She casually walked over to IF and stood over her, allowing IF to see her body in impressive detail. Bringing herself down to the lower level, Iris Heart scooped IF up in her arms and brought her face-to-face.

"What do you think, Ai-chan? Where should we take this?" Her voice was lowered to a seductive hush while she ever so lightly nibbled IF's earlobe. Shuddering with the feeling rippling through her, IF replied in a soft voice.

"I think Neppy's bed, don't you?" Chuckling softly, Iris Heart raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? I like that idea." Iris Heart began walking towards Neptune's room. Opening the door, the pair found a typical Neptune style mess inside.

"She won't mind if we use her bed in such a state anyway." As Iris Heart prepared to lie IF on the bed, she quickly got out of her arms and pushed Iris Heart onto the bed instead. Shocked with this turn of events, the goddess turned to IF.

"Ai-chan, what are you-"Before she could finish her sentence, she was cut off by IF jumping onto her and stopping her with a kiss. Moaning into the kiss, Iris Heart thought well of her for doing this. IF broke off the kiss and started worked her way down the CPU's mature body, reaching her first breast and taking it in her mouth. Iris Heart loved this newfound desire to control from IF. If there's one thing she likes more than dominating girls, it was dominating controlling girls. IF had an excellent technique for pleasuring breasts with her mouth. She must have been practicing with Compa. This thought made the situation even hotter.

IF had the breast in a firm grip with her mouth, and she wasn't going to give it up any time soon. Lashing her tongue over the pink, swollen nipple brought further moans of pleasure from Iris Heart. Using her other hand to massage the opposite breast, she kneaded the large mound of flesh thoroughly and effectively, making sure that the goddess couldn't be distracted by anything else. Copying Plutia's technique but with her tongue, IF swirled round in a circular pattern from the outside, and then back out again. Shivering from the pleasure, Iris Heart couldn't help but writhe from the subsequent sensations running through her body. Having enough of her breast, IF took her mouth off the globe of sensitive tissue and continued down her body. Admiring her belly, IF ran her hands over. Just as smooth as before. Laying multiple kisses on it and licking her supple naval; Iris Heart threw her head back with the enjoyment of it. The view, as well. Seeing her kiss and lick so much was a view to behold as well as feel. She stuck her tongue deep into her belly button, something Iris Heart had never saw coming. Just how many tricks does this girl have?

Retreating from her belly, IF moved down to the final area she needed to visit. Prying the fabric off slowly and looking the CPU in the eyes, as she did so, IF almost hypnotically swayed down to her vagina and put her sweet, silky lips to the ever-so-sensitive lower lips of Iris Heart.

Blinding, white passion hit Iris Heart, but in a good way. For a moment, she couldn't feel anything around her, only intense feelings of pleasure and bliss. Her senses slowly came back to her, and the first thing she saw was IF, still working on her clitoris. The fiery passion was still there, filling her body up without stopping. Such vibrancy and intensity, she really knows how to work a girl. IF was flicking the tip of her tongue against Iris Heart's clitoris to provide the most pleasure possible. Building up to another climax, she clenched her sleek thighs around IF. Going in as deep as possible, IF was determined to finish her like this. Twisting her tongue continuously around the wet walls of her pussy, her partner gasped as she approached her second orgasm. Holding her head in place, Iris Heart screamed in pure ecstasy.

"Ai-chan!" Having completed her goal, IF crawled lustfully back up her friend, resting her head on the pair of soft breasts.

"You didn't think really that would stop me, did you?" Iris Heart's deep voice swiftly came to IF's ears.

"I'm impressed by your skills and techniques, but I am a goddess, so I'm not going to give up so easily." Before she could escape, IF was being in Iris Heart's arms once again. This time however, she wasn't going to wriggle free.

"Y-you knew what I was going to do?!" IF stammered over her words fearfully.

"Of course, Ai-chan. And now that you've tired yourself out, I can have my way with you and fulfil my every desire." IF thought she could hear tones of sadism in her the dominating voice. Removing her shorts, Iris Heart admired the fully naked IF that she held in her arms. Holding her closer, the goddess licked up and down IF's slender body. She moaned from the pleasure lustfully.

"Now we'll find out just how much you can take, won't we?" Hearing the words, IF shuddered.

Sitting on the bed, Iris Heart put IF over her knee. The girl swallowed nervously.

"I think that this is something good to start off with, don't you?" Her voice was thick with longing and grandeur as she ran her hand over IF's exposed buttocks. Taking a sharp intake of breath, IF prepared herself. Waiting, waiting for the first strike. But it never came. Instead, she was picked up and turned upside down, so her-

Her thoughts were cut off by Iris Heart eagerly probing her pussy with her long, winding tongue. IF cried out in the sudden pleasure that she was experiencing, not having seen this coming at all. She deep inside of her, licking up all of the sweet juices that had built up over the course of their session. Held in place and only being allowed to bask in the sea of delight, IF could only continue to moan erotically at the treatment she was being given.

IF's moans music to her ears, Iris Heart didn't let up at any point, devouring the petite girl's deliciously tight sex ruthlessly. Gently nibbling her clitoris, IF's voice screamed with shock and shook with the pleasure. Iris Heart decided to go all out at this point and buried her tongue deep into the girl's cunt. Stimulating her beyond human belief, IF could take this no longer, writhing as the intense, burning sensation flooded through her body and screamed out the loudest yet. Such was joy to the CPU's ears, as she lay her down softly and cleaned up the juices with her tongue. Transforming back into her human form, Plutia lay next to her as they fell asleep together.


End file.
